


Wedding Breaker

by emeraldeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldeyes/pseuds/emeraldeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Perrie were getting married and Harry's heart was broken, but maybe Zayn can fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Breaker

It was a common day until Harry heard the worst news of his life. He always knew that he couldn’t be happy forever and that secret relationship with Zayn had to stop, but he couldn’t. After 6 months together, they knew each other and they loved each other. But, Zayn was getting married... with Perrie. Harry couldn’t understand how because Zayn didn’t even love her and he didn’t think that Perrie loved Zayn as well. But, Zayn loved Harry. Harry knew it because he told Harry so many times and Harry thought that he deserved to be with Zayn. Perhaps it was Zayn who didn’t deserve Harry.  
Since the bombastic wedding story, Harry would just get up, shower, dress and then leave with his band to an interview, to a show or whatever. Faking smiles, not like he didn’t love his fans, because he did, but he couldn’t smile anymore. He was broken and it didn’t seem like he wanted to see the sun again. He wanted Zayn, but he couldn’t just announce that they had a secret relationship and that they were in love with each other and ruin everything for Perrie. Despite he didn’t like her, he didn’t want to hurt her. He never meant to hurt anyone and maybe that’s way he got hurt.  
He stopped talking to Zayn and every time he had to take a picture with him, he would stay at distance, because he didn’t want to smell Zayn’s perfume or his body shower and didn’t want to touch his soft skin. Maybe he wanted, but if he did, he would remember that everything is lost and there’s no way out.   
The boys tried to talk to him and amuse him, but it was hard. Harry had lots of relationships, but that was the hardest of them all. Even Zayn would knock on his door and tell Harry to open it so they could talk, but Harry pretended that he was asleep.   
He couldn’t understand since Zayn told that he loved him, but maybe he lied. Maybe that relationship was a mistake. And maybe they weren’t made for each other.  
And the worst part is that Harry was invited to the stupid wedding. Like he could handle seeing the person that he loved the most getting married with other person. But he had to go so he decided that he would try to move on.

A few weeks later, Harry was getting better. He still loved Zayn but learnt how to put his feelings aside. He still didn’t talk to him, exceptionally, when he really had to.   
The boys were a great help because they shared the same opinion as Harry. They knew that Zayn didn’t love her. And so they didn’t understand why would he get married so soon and with her.  
During the day, Harry was fine. But, in the night, he cried until he fell asleep. He missed Zayn. His Zaynnie. No. He wasn’t his anymore. He did choose another person. He wanted Zayn back but at the same time, he didn’t. Zayn hurt him so much. It was time for Harry to move on. It was hard mostly because the wedding would go in a few days. But Harry was decided.

The wedding day arrived and Harry tried his best to look nice. He entered the church and there was Zayn, his family and his band mates. As Harry stepped his foot inside, Zayn made his way to talk to him. As people were looking at him, he couldn’t run from Zayn.   
\- Can we talk... more privately, perhaps? – Zayn asked as he was walking in Harry’s direction, just a few feet away. Harry nodded and they find a corner where they could talk without people interrupt them.  
\- I see that you don’t want to talk to me...  
\- Even a blind man can see. – Harry interrupted with his sarcasm pretty high. Zayn passed his hand through his hair in an exasperation sign.  
\- Look, I just want to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean this to happen. I wasn’t supposed to marry her. I love you... – As Zayn said the last sentence, he hold Harry’s hands. But Harry released his hands.  
\- You don’t love me. If you did, you wouldn’t make me suffer like I did. I cried everyday waiting for to cancel this shit. Why did you do this to me? I thought we were ok. – Harry couldn’t help some tears falling from his eyes. The good thing is that he was wearing glasses to hide his tired eyes due to the lack of sleep he has been suffering from.  
\- I do, I love you. But I had to do this. You don’t understand. My parents wouldn’t ever support our relationship.   
\- Well, maybe they support this one then. – With that, Harry left the church and prayed for the paparazzi not to see him and he succeeded. Next to the church, there was a small, but charming park. He sat on a wooded banc and stood there for a while. Enjoying the feeling of having the warmness of the sun in his face, the smell of the grass and the flowers near him and the children’s laugh while they were playing on the swings. He stood there thinking how the little things in life are the most important, like the wind on his face during a hot afternoon, the feeling of warm hands interlock in his and someone to love.

He had to get back. So he went to the church and sat next to his friends. A few moments later, Perrie came in. White wedding dress, lavender hair and a lovely veil.  
\- Are you ok? – Louis asked in Harry but Harry just nodded.   
Harry adjusted himself on his seat and watched the ceremony as it went on. Sometimes, he and Zayn shared looks, but Harry pretended he didn’t notice. The priest continued the mass until Zayn asked a moment to talk to Perrie. Harry could see Perrie nodding and then she gave a hug and small kiss in Zayn’s cheek.  
\- Look, I’m sorry but I can’t do this. Perrie is a lovely, intelligent and talented young woman but I don’t deserve her. My heart belongs to another person... – Harry removed his glasses while continued talking, walking onto his direction – I shared amazing moments with this person and it’s the one I love. I can’t change my feelings and if I married Perrie I would hurt her. My heart belongs to Harry... – An unison ‘’OH’’ was heard in the whole church while Zayn got near to Harry and take his hand giving it a small kiss. – We had a secret relationship and I never though this was going to happen, but I love him and if you love me, you’ll support my decision. I just want to be happy... – Harry got up and hugged Zayn. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew that it wasn’t appropriate since everyone was still shocked by knowing that Zayn had feelings for another man, so he contained himself.  
After everybody leave church, Harry and Zayn talked to his parents and explained. Their moms were happy because they found each other, but Zayn’s dad had to get used to the idea.  
A few months later, Harry and Zayn were unpacking the things into their new apartment, with his mates helping them out. And they were really happy. And besides Zayn left Perrie, they were still friends. She always knew that he was in love for someone else and she accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fanfic to make a little update.  
> Lately, I don't have much time to write.  
> If you have any suggestion, write in the comments below.  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
